Support of the scientific meeting 6th International Congress for Infectious Diseases is being requested to permit young investigators from the United States to attend the Congress. The program of the meeting will emphasize the problems of pathogenesis, natural history, and control infectious diseases and will include in its scope advances in clinical infectious diseases and epidemiology, medical microbiology, protozoology, helminthology, virology, and immunology as they relate to infectious diseases. Particular attention will be given to methods of diagnosis and control of infectious diseases in developed and developing countries and to the use of new technologies. The 6th International Congress for Infectious Diseases will be held in Prague, Czech Republic, April 26-30, 1994. The Congress is the scientific and academic responsibility of the International Society for Infectious Diseases, established in 1985 by a merger of the existing International Congress for Infectious Diseases and the International Federation for Infectious and Parasitic Diseases.